SoulxKid
by Ray The Kid
Summary: Black*star makes a comment that causes Kid to try on lingerie, but what happens when Soul catches him
1. Chapter 1

Getting rid of the chats on my stories, but I have something to say to someone out there. I don't know who you are because you weren't logged in and I have no other way to tell you this, so hopefully you're looking. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but your review was bullshit. What are you doing in this section of Soul Eater if you don't like the pairing the story is about. And one thing I have to say is SOUL IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! Are you batshit crazy? He doesn't exist! I may write a crack pairing, but at least I'm sane enough to know that anime characters are fake. So next time you read something make sure it's something you like. If your going to write back go ahead because your review made me laugh it was so stupid. To the people who are confused right now don't worry about it just go enjoy the story.

Death the Kid rushed into his room and locked the door. He held a Victoria's secret bag against his chest. Kid was panting nervously as he clutched the bag to his chest. Kid sighed to try and calm himself down; no one saw me I'm fine Kid would repeat in his head.

Kid strolled towards his bed; he pulled the item out the bag and threw the bag into the trash. Kid held the piece of clothing in his hands. In Kid's hands was lingerie, it was black and had a frilly lace at the end, it had thin spaghetti straps and it was easy to see through. Kid slipped his jacket off, his hands were shaking a little he was so nervous. Kid continued to undress himself until he was looking himself in the mirror with only his skull boxers on.

Your probably wondering why Kid is dressing down and about to put lingerie on. Well it all stared about a week ago. Kid and Soul walked into class holding hands they had been dating for about a month now before class started Maka decided to ask "so out of curiosity who's the uke" Both boys opened their mouths to answer, but Black*star beat them to it "Isn't it obvious it's Kid" although Kid was insulted he was also curious on why he thought that.

"What made you draw that conclusion?" Kid asked. Black*star grinned "who would look better in lingerie you or Soul?"

That is what brings Kid here today. He wanted to see if he did look good in lingerie. He was hoping to prove Black*star wrong. But it was hard to say that when Black*star said it Soul was drooling at the mouth just from the thought of it. Kid blushed at the memory; his boyfriend could be so perverted sometimes.

Kid shook his head to clear it. He sighed putting the piece of clothing on. Kid hit his head against the mirror almost breaking it. He looked god damn sexy in it. Kid lifted his head to look at himself again. The clothing was squeezing his curves just right, the black color seemed to make him slimmer, and it showed off his feminine legs. Kid thought it would look better without his boxers under it he slipped his favorite boxers off leaving him only in the sexy lingerie.

Kid blushed looking at himself in the mirror he was curios if it was possible to be attracted to yourself; of course he was far more attracted to Soul. The young Shinigami looked at himself from the back; you could vaguely see his muscles. He twirled all around in it. God he felt like an idiot, but at least he symmetrical.

Kid sighed pulling one of the straps off…."awww are you taking it off already" Kid jumped at the familiar voice.

"W-hen did you get here?" Kid asked. Soul chuckled darkly while he stood in the doorway. "Oh right about when you took off your boxers".

Kid was so embarrassed he did the only thing he could think of, hide. Kid ran to his bed climbing under the silk covers. He held the blankets securely over himself.

Soul chuckled again. "There's no reason to hide I personally think you look sexy in it" Kid blushed under the covers. Soul climbed on top of Kid "Come on babe come out I wanna see my little shinigami" Soul tried to remove the blankets, but Kid refused to let go.

"Well your 'little shinigami' doesn't want to see you" Kid hissed.

"Oh you don't mean that" Soul continued to pull at the covers. "What do I have to do to make you come out?" Soul asked

"Nothing just go I look ridicules" Kid yelled

Soul snorted "trust me you don't look ridicules" Soul fell off the bed when Kid suddenly let go of the blankets. Soul stood up after untangling himself from the blankets. Soul climbed back on the bed and pinned kid to the bed before he could get away.

Kid struggled against Soul. But Soul had a good hold on him. Kid gave up trying to get away and settled for pouting. Soul watched the childish act and held back a chuckle "come on don't be like that"

Kid glared at the red eyed boy above him "I'm sorry I'm not happy about my boyfriend finding me in women's lingerie"

Soul smirked showing off his abnormally sharp teeth "Really? Cause I'm pretty happy about it"

Kid looked to the side pretending to look mad, but the blush on his face wasn't helping. "Stop it I know you probably think I look disgusting"

Soul opened his mouth to protest, but thought actions spoke more than words. Soul grinded his hips against Kid's. They both moaned. After Kid recovered from the sudden pleasure he was able to notice Soul had an erection.

Soul smirked at Kid's shocked expression. "Now does that tell you otherwise" Kid mumbled a yes under his breath. Soul chuckled before pulling the OCD freak into a passionate kiss. Kid kissed back eagerly. Out of force of habit Kid wrapped his legs around Soul's waist. Soul slid his tongue across Kid's bottom lip silently asking for entry. Kid gave it to him. Their tongues clashed together swapping spit doesn't sound pleasant, but it really is. Soul continued to grind their hips together causing a delicious friction to go on between them and causing white spots to dance across both their visions .

Kid clung to Soul as their manhoods continued to make contact. Soul pulled away from their kiss to lean down and whisper in Kid's ear "I love you"

Kid smiled and gave Soul a quick peck on the lips "I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

"I Love you too" Kid whispered back. Soul stopped grinding their hips for a minute to take off his jacket; you don't have to be a genius to know where this was headed. Soul took off his shirt to reveal his scarred chest.

"Give me a minute" Kid said closing his eyes "Butterfly, ball, DWMA, my room" Kid was chanting.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kid opened one eye to look at the scythe "repeating symmetrical things to myself" now Soul was caught up Kid didn't like the scar on his chest.

Kid sighed in relief when he had filled his head with beautiful symmetrical things. Soul chuckled "You left out one more thing that's symmetrical that you love". Kid glared at the grinning boy above him "Say it and I'll kill you" now it was just to tempting to say.

"My…" Soul started

"Don't say it" Kid hissed

"Di…"

"Don't say it"

"ck"

"AAH you said it"

"Remind me why that bugs you"

"It's perverted and wrong to use that language"

Soul snorted "Coming from the guy wearing women's lingerie"

Kid blushed "Sh-shut up"

Soul kissed Kid in the hopes of soothing his anger. He succeeded.

"Umm" Soul started fidgeting

"What?" Kid asked

"It's just that I was wondering would you mind putting on a show for me" Soul asked rubbing the back of neck nervously.

Kid glared at him "No"

"Please babe" Soul put on the best puppy pout he could.

"Forget it"

"Just this one time"

Kid sighed "Tell anyone what happened here today and will seriously kill you "

Soul nodded while grinning like an idiot. Kid pushed Soul off him and slid off the bed to stand in front of the bed. Soul sat at the edge of the bed excited.

Kid put his hands on his hips "So I am stripping for you, or just shaking my ass"

Soul continued to grin "Can't I have both?"

Kid sighed irritably and looked up at the ceiling as if asking the heavens 'why me?'. Now Kid wasn't sure how to go about this usually all Kid needed to do was bend over to turn Soul on.

"Want some music?" Soul asked pulling out his ipod.

Kid nodded. Soul was grinning again as he scrolled through his music. Soul stopped scrolling and clicked.

I know I may be young

But I've got feelings too

And I need to do what I feel like doing

So let me go and just listen

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl

"I don't think so" Kid said his arms crossed over his chest. Soul sighed "Fine I'll find something else" Soul picked out a new song grinning at his own genius. "This one suits you perfectly"

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be

You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me

I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face

I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag

I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag

'Cause our dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes

Cause emo is one step below transvestite

Soul dodged the book that was thrown at his head. "That's it give me the ipod I'm picking" Kid hissed holding his hand out for the ipod. Soul tried to hold back his laughter as he handed Kid his ipod.

Kid scrolled threw his choices. Finally he picked a song blushing as he set it down to go back to his striptease.

I feel like I've been locked up tight For a century of lonely nights Waiting for someone To release me

Kid swayed his hips Back and forth following the beat of the music.

Soul watched in anticipation as each sway of Kid's hips lifted his clothing enough for him to see some of Kid's thigh.

You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away Baby, baby, baby ( baby, baby, baby)

Oh whoa... My body's saying let's go Oh whoa... But my heart is saying no (no)

Kid couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he noticed Soul was leaning in almost falling off the bed.

If you wanna be with me, baby There's a price you pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Gotta rub me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come, come and let me out

Kid froze when the music suddenly stopped. He looked back at soul who was holding his arms out towards him.

"Come here my sexy little shinigami" Kid nodded coming to sit in Soul's lap so he was straddling Soul's hips.

"You know didn't even strip" Kid sighed into soul's shoulder.

"I know but I couldn't wait any longer" Soul said while playing with Kid's dark locks. Kid smiled into Soul's shoulder closing his eyes for a second enjoying the moment, but Soul ruined it be wiggling his hips and rubbing his clothed hard on against Kid's butt. Soul moaned at the small contact. Kid sighed pulling away to look at Soul in the eyes.

Soul blushed "Sorry to ruin the moment but I believe we were in the middle of something" Kid smiled anyway.

Kid got down on the floor kneeling on his knees in front of Soul. He unzipped Soul's pants and pulled his jeans down along with Soul's red boxers. Soul sighed in relief when his erection was released from its confinements that were his pants. Kid took the hardened piece of flesh in both of his hand stroking it slowly. Soul moaned and bucked his hips into Kid's touch. Kid sped up his pace and watched as pre cum started to leek out of the head he flicked his tongue over the head before he slowly took the whole thing into his mouth. Kid watched Soul's reaction; the scythe shut his eyes tight in pleasure. That was one of the reasons Soul loved being with Kid he wasn't like all the girls he dated where they spend like 20 minutes kissing your stomach before they actually got to the good part. Kid bobbed his head up and down in Soul's lap getting loud moans from the future death scythe that got louder and louder the longer Kid blew him. Kid added his teeth to the equation scraping them lightly against Soul's member. Soul was staring into Kid's eyes as he did this finding the look on his face to be the most seductive one yet. Soul stopped himself from bucking his hips at the fear he might choke Kid. Kid smirked around Soul's manhood going faster and faster with each passing moment. "Fuck fuck fuck Kid I'm gonna come" Soul gasped out. Kid sped up the pace until finally Soul came in his mouth.

Kid swallowed the seed in his mouth; a drop clung at the corner of his mouth. Soul leaned down panting slightly as he did so, he licked the cum off of the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. Kid blushed as the wet appendage licked his lips clean. Soul pulled away smirking at Kid's flushed face. Kid not wanting to outdone stood up and pushed Soul on his back. Soul watched the young reaper as he straddled his hips.

"Are you gonna ride me?" Soul asked expecting Kid to turn away with a flushed face and mumble a yes under his breath, but he was surprised to see a flirty smirk on his face, but he still had flushed cheeks.

Kid leaned down to whisper in Soul's ear "I'm going to fuck you till I can't stand"

Soul grabbed Kid's face between his hands crushing their lips together in a rough kiss. Soul pulled away a toothy grin spread across his face "But it is I who will be fucking you"

Kid snorted at the smartass response, but ignored it. Kid pulled the lingerie off his body revealing his pail skin. Soul stared at him with hungry eyes. Kid couldn't help but blush at the way the scythe was eyeing him. Sighing Kid stated to sit down on Soul's now erect member closing his eyes in pain.

"Whoa" Soul stopped his movements pulling his cock out of Kid. Soul sighed before sticking two fingers in his own mouth covering them with a generous amount of saliva. "Seriously Kid don't do that anymore… yeah I really want my dick in your ass, but I don't want you to hurt yourself" Soul said sticking one lubricated finger in his entrance. Kid whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but made a grunt of understanding. Soul searched around in Kid's entrance trying to find that spot that would have Kid drowning in pleasure. Kid buried his head in Soul's shoulder while he was stretched. Soul only had to search for about a minute before Kid screamed his name. Said person smirked at his success putting in the second finger hitting that spot every time.

Kid reached behind him to pull Soul's fingers out; even when he was the one to stop the penetration he still whimpered in disappointment. Kid hovered above the hard piece of flesh before pushing down as fast as he could moaning loudly when he did from hitting his prostate dead on. Soul hissed in pleasure feeling the sudden heat surrounding him. Kid collected himself before he lifted himself off of Soul before slamming back down and continuing to act at a slow tempo. Soul put his hands behind his head letting Kid do all the work (lazy bastard). Kid's bangs stuck to his forehead and his body was covered with a thin shine of sweat. You could hear the sound of skin hitting skin echo in the room. Soul reached forward and stroked Kid in time with his thrusts.

"S-Soul I'm c-close" Kid moaned as his thrusts turned sloppy and out of rhythm. Soul grunted in response and switched their position so Kid was on all fours with removing himself. Kid squeaked in surprise when their position changed, but was soon replaced by a moan as Soul started to thrust as hard as he could. The shinigami would call Soul's name with every thrust, while Soul could only growl. Kid clutched the blankets beneath him. Soul gripped Kid's hips roughly, his nails leaving marks. Soul bit the back of Kid's shoulder as he came inside his lover. The feeling of Soul's seed filling him to the brim caused him to have his own release; covering the silk sheets below him with cum. Soul pulled out and plopped down on the spot next to Kid.

The couple lied there silent the only sound in the room was their heavy panting. "Sorry about cumming inside you" Soul apologized.

"It's ok, it felt good" Kid said in a breathy tone.

"So" Soul began tracing a finger up and down Kid's arm. "I have to clean my room you wanna come over tomorrow and help me"

Kid sat up, confusion painting his features. "Why are you asking this now?"

Soul grinned "Maka said I couldn't see you until it's clean"

Kid would have snickered if it weren't for that devious glint in the scythes eye. "Sure I'll see you tomorrow around … 2:00?"

Soul nodded that grin still on his face. "I got to go, see you tomorrow babe" Soul gave Kid a quick kiss on the cheek grabbed his clothes and left.

"He's up to something" Kid mumbled to himself.

**The next day**

Kid walked out of the shower; a towel around his waist. Today he needed to go help Soul clean his room. The young death lord walked to his closet pulling the doors open at the same time; only to discover his closet empty, well almost empty there was pink bag at the bottom of the closet filled with black tissue paper. Kid pulled the bag out. He pulled the tissue out first and pulled out…..

Stop

Quick before you go any further guess what's in the bag three seconds on the clock

3

2

1

0

Kid pulled out a French maid outfit. Kid first blushed then grinded his teeth in anger. "I knew he was up to something "

Kid then noticed a card at the bottom of the bag. Kid pulled the colorful card out and read it out loud . "Hey my sexy shinigami…" Kid stopped to growl at that nickname "I decided to go out and buy this for you I thought you would look good in this while you helped me clean my room, I hope you'll wear it for me, notr that you'll have a choice because I got rid of all your clothes, but don't worry you'll get them back " Kid threw the card in a random direction.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM"


End file.
